ellegadofandomcom-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Helcherd
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a InheriwikiEs! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Batalla de los Llanos Ardientes. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Zuirdj (Discusión) 23:33 6 sep 2009 Kvetha Fricai Atra du evarínya ono varda, Helcherd-vodhr Me encantaria un nuevo orden, es un wiki muy prometedor vaya que si, sobre mi ausencia, bueno lo habitual, la escuela, pero prometo estar visitando el sitio al menos 2 veces a la semana, soy nuevo en esto del legado (lei eldest y brisingr hace apenas 2 meses) pero es un universo que me facino, tienes mi apoyo para ser administrador. Na-rac 03:39 10 feb 2011 (UTC) PD: mi correo es corny_jc@live.com.mx Eka aí fricai Hola nuevamente, estaba pensando y se me ocurrio que podriamos poner una nueva encuesta en la portada, una encuesta que tenga como tema "¿Quien será el nuevo Jinete?". Supongo que sera una encuesta con buena aceptación y llena de participación, Bueno eso era todo Charlie Shadeslayer · Atra du evarínya ono varda 17:18 12 feb 2011 (UTC) Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr Hola, me gusta el nuevo fondo del wiki, aunque estaba checando nuestro homologo en ingles y encontre un fondo de escamas bastante interesante (http://inheritance.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page) y me parese que la idea de los links de color verde fue bastante buena solo que el fondo de los articulos se veria mejor en un tono mas claro, por que el que tiene acctualmente hace que se pierda un poco. Sobre la imagen, estaba pensando en un cuador de Glaedr y sobre este "El Legado WIKI" usando el tipo de fuente de las portadas. Ahora que lo de la encuesta, yo me encargo de buscar la plantilla (si es que existe) y editarla para el nuevo tema si la encuentro te paso la pagina y entre los dos la editamos. Cualquier otra cosa ya sabes donde me encuentro Charlie Shadeslayer · Atra du evarínya ono varda 20:18 14 feb 2011 (UTC) -Hola otra vez, que te parece, encontre una página de encuesta solo que me encontre con el pequeño problema de que no tenía permisos para editar. A bueno, copie el codigo y cree una nueva página , haber que tal, cual correción ya sabes donde estoy Charlie Shadeslayer · Atra du evarínya ono varda 20:29 14 feb 2011 (UTC).http://es.inheritance.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:Encuesta_2 Ganga Me parece bien eso de un propio estilo y sobre la encuesta que do bastante bien, solo un detalle, agregue a Nolfavrell por que algo me dice que el sera, ya me arrepenti, (Roran no puede ser no creo que renuncie a Katrina) y a Nasuada por que tambien puede ser una opción ¿no?, en cuanto a las imagenes de Glaedr ya encontre algunas y una en particular me gusto luego te la muestro. El MSN, si me conecto pero mas bien el viernes desde 8 p.m. a como eso de las 11 p.m.mas o menos. Espero verte pronto para discutir teorías locas y cosas relevantes del Wiki. Charlie Shadeslayer · Atra du evarínya ono varda 01:31 16 feb 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks Hi Helcherd, you're welcome. Assembling the interlanguage links is what takes most time, adding them to a wiki doesn't take long. That's why I'm updating all Inheritance wikis at the same time. --Weas-El ✉ 22:22 6 jun 2011 (UTC) Bienvenida Hola, gracias por la bienvenida (aunque tal vez sea un mensaje predeterminado), aunque así sea, quería deciros que esta wiki está muy buena y me ah sido muy útil para entender más la trilogía de la saga y demás, y que voy a ayudar en algunos artículos de la wiki. Saludos. [[Usuario:Luisjo|Luisjo 00:57 15 oct 2011 (UTC)]] Hola, quería saber cómo se puede hacer para redireccionar páginas, ya que puede ser útil que al buscar Thorn te lleve a Espina, ya que en la última entrega no se tradujo su nombre